Various types of wheelchairs are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a wheelchair with a lift assistance device including a wheelchair, a scissor lift disposed on the wheelchair, a battery compartment attached to the scissor lift, a rechargeable battery disposed within the battery compartment, a seat portion attached to the scissor lift, an activation control disposed on the wheelchair, and a pair of lift controls. What has been further needed is for the scissor lift to move the seat portion from an extended position to an alternate retracted position. The seat portion is in the extended position when the scissor lift is extended above a rear support of a support frame of the wheelchair. The seat portion is in the retracted position when the scissor lift is retracted proximal the rear support of the support frame of the wheelchair. The wheelchair with a lift assistance device thus provides an operator of a wheelchair with the ability to efficiently lift and transport wheelchair-bound individuals with less physical stress and strain to both parties.